User talk:Monkeypolice188
Monkeypolice188 will be active on: Weekdays 15:00pm - 22:00pm, Weekends 9:00am - 22:00pm. (UTC Times) Welcome to Monk's Talk Page! The size of Monk's talk page is: bytes. Page will be archived at 40,000 bytes. Welcome to Monk's talk page! Leave me a message if I can help with anything, and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Note that messages on my talk page will be answered on my talk page by me, unless they are REPLIES (RE:) Status: ACTIVE New message 'RULES:' 1) Harassing or offensive comments will be removed 2) Off topic will also be removed, and not replied 3) Please make a title, preferably one that summarizes your question or description. Page last edited on / / by }} ---- Gallery updates No rush, I expect this will take weeks, if not a couple of months to do properly. I've been lucky enough to have some spare moments this week to make a decent start on it, but will not be able to keep up this rate. I don't know if you noticed, but I have tested it out on non-GTAV vehicles and it seems to work OK. Obviously there will be no 1st person shot, and no badges for 3D universe, but I think it still looks reasonable. p.s. I still can't get a Brawler to roll over and stay rolled over. I may have to resort to video capture and freeze-frame! No idea how I'm going to get the underside of the Dozer either. smurfy (coms) 11:40, July 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Strange Dashboard Glitch? It's a glitch with the Rockstar Editor. It appears fine in game or if I re-add the clip. R* Editor is actually glitchy when loading clips. Sometimes I record a sparkling clean car and when I load the clip in R* Editor the car either has a level 4 dirt on it or is clean as it was. I'll try fix the images once I upload Sultan and an IV car attempt - Sultan also has a screenshot with glitched dials. 17:32, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :Khamelion, Futo and Sultan images have been fixed. 18:39, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Haha I agree. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:28, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :Same here. I'm sure there are bound to be other "Yorkshire's", even if they aren't from Leeds. You're in North Leeds (I think) and I'm in South Leeds, so even we are a quite a distance apart, even in the same city. ::I think that Cloud and Tony both lived in the same town in America. Blyth I believe. It may not be Tony, but I know it was someone. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :::@Vault Boy, it's me that lives nearby to Cloud. Sorry to butt in this though. ( ) 21:38, July 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::::It's fine. I just looked, and you actually all live near each other, as Tony's profile does say Blythe, California. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:47, July 16, 2015 (UTC)